disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Star Wars: Episode IV – A New Hope
Star Wars: Episode IV – A New Hope is een Star Wars film uit 1977, geschreven en geregisseerd door George Lucas. Het is de eerste Star Wars film en ook de eerste film uit de trilogie. Door opgekochte rechten door Disney van Lucasfilm in 2012 heeft Disney nu alle rechten voor de Star Wars films en behoort het tot de Disney-films. Openingstekst Verhaal Negentien jaar na het ontstaan van het Galactic Empire behaalde deRebel Alliance zijn eerste grote overwinning. Net daarna kwamen tweeDroids, R2-D2 en C-3PO 'toevallig' in het bezit van een eenvoudige jongen Luke Skywalker op Tatooine. R2-D2 droeg een boodschap met zich mee waarin Princess Leia aan een zekere Obi-Wan Kenobi vroeg om de plannen die R2-D2 bezit, af te leveren op Alderaan. Deze plannen waren blauwdrukken van de Death Star I, een ruimtestation van het Empire met genoeg vuurkracht om een planeet te vernietigen. Luke slaagde erin deze boodschap af te leveren en Obi-Wan bleek zelfs één van de overblijvende Jedi te zijn die nog gevochten had in deClone Wars. Meer zelfs, Obi-Wan legde aan Luke dingen uit over zijn vader die Luke nog niet wist (Luke woonde met zijn stiefoom en tante). Door het noodlot (Luke's familie werd gedood door Stormtroopers) werd Luke verplicht om samen met Obi-Wan en de Droids zijn planeet te verlaten. Tijdens hun reis vertelde Obi-Wan over de Force aan Luke. In de stad Mos Eisley ontmoetten ze Han Solo en Chewbacca. Solo, een egocentrische smokkelaar met schulden, was bereid hen te vervoeren naar de planeet Alderaan. Princess Leia was ondertussen gevangen genomen door het Empire en naar de Death Star I gebracht. Toen deMillennium Falcon, het schip van Solo, bij Alderaan aankwam, was de planeet verdwenen. Dit omdat de Death Star I de planeet had vernietigd met hun Super Laser. De Falcon werd daarna “opgeslokt” in de Death Star. Terwijl Obi-Wan probeerde het mechanisme uit te schakelen zodat ze konden ontsnappen, ontdekten de droids dat Leia geëxecuteerd ging worden. Luke slaagde er in om Solo en de Wookiee te overtuigen en ze slaagden in hun opzet om Leia van de dood te redden. Obi-Wan ontsnapte echter niet, want Darth Vader had de aanwezigheid van zijn voormalige en doodgewaande Meester opgemerkt. Vader doodde Kenobi in een Lightsaber duel, maar het lichaam van de Jedi verdween in het niets zoals Qui-Gon Jinn hem had aangeleerd. De Rebel Alliance, de organisatie die streed tegen het Empire en de waarden van de Republic wou herstellen, analyseerde de zwakte van de gigantische Death Star en voerde een wanhoopsoffensief uit met een dertigtal Starfighters. Met de hulp van Han Solo en de Rebellenpiloten slaagde Luke Skywalker erin om de Death Star I te vernietigen. Darth Vader kon echter ontsnappen doordat hij was weggekatapulteerd tijdens de Battle of Yavin. Luke Skywalker, Han Solo en Chewbacca werden de nieuwe helden van de Rebel Alliance. Nogmaals bedankt Star Wars Wiki! Dat we jullie verhaal over mochten nemen. Universum Categorie:Star Wars: Episode IV – A New Hope Categorie:Films uit 1977